


【美苏泛生】Naked Window

by Akaeatthemup



Category: J. Edgar (2011), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Peeping, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 拉郎：August Walker（MI6） x Clyde Tolson（胡佛传）偷窥、睡奸





	【美苏泛生】Naked Window

八点整，房间里的灯亮了。

如同收到信号一般，August Walker立刻打开了架在窗边的长焦镜头。对面的房间没有窗帘，靠外一侧全部被擦得光亮的落地玻璃覆盖，仗着高度，房间的主人不害怕被任何人窥视——他们能站在上头俯瞰城市，城市里的人却无法窥见他们任何一人。

Walker笑了笑——正因如此，那个房间的主人绝对想不到自己会被偷窥。

那个人出现了。他手里夹着一只烟走到窗前，已经脱掉了自己的西装外套。站在玻璃后的他融入了这座高楼冰冷的外壳，平时总是微笑的脸放松之后自然收敛起来，眼睑连带着睫毛微微下垂。

那是Clyde Tolson，他的直属上司。他们在CIA里见面不少，但是交谈不多，奇怪的是，其他人也如此。Clyde讨厌冗谈，多数时候是其他特工在讲，他端坐在办公桌后听，只做简短的总结。有人争执、有人附议、有人滔滔不绝，他都不会制止，像个开明的大学讲师：放任学生自由表达，自己却藏在观点之后。

此刻，他从窗边离开了。他把那根抽到一半的烟碾灭在烟灰缸，然后走到浴室里给落地窗前的浴缸放水。弯下腰试水温时，他扯开了自己的领带，直起腰后便一路解开自己的衬衫纽扣、皮带、裤子。裤子顺着腰线下滑掉在脚面，他从裤子里走出来，腿上的吊袜带还没脱下就毫不顾忌地走到在吧台前，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。当他只穿着衬衫和内裤在房间里走来走去时，因为内裤的勒得太紧，他时不时会用手去勾自己内裤的边缘。只要他背对窗口，Walker就能从监视器里看到，那条薄薄的内裤之下包裹着的饱满双臀因为走路的动作而左右动作。

Clyde又点燃了一支烟，坐在浴缸边上将吊袜带的每一个扣子小心解开。脱下黑袜、喝掉杯子里最后一点酒后，他脱掉衬衫和内裤，走进了浴缸里。

他在浴缸里洗了一把脸，将额前的刘海全部撩上去后就将手支在浴缸边打起盹来。从Walker的监视器里，能看见他的整张脸都因为沾了水而闪着细微的光，又因为热水而泛着红，就连眼皮也被染上一层粉色。被打湿的睫毛一小簇一小簇的粘在一起，因为沾了水重重的垂下。偶尔有水从眼皮上滑落流到嘴边，他就伸出舌头把水舔掉，浅色的薄唇因此带上一层油润的光泽。

Walker下身涨痛起来，不得不起身走动，再次回到监视器前，Clyde正缓缓睁开眼睛，撑着自己的身体从浴缸里坐起来。他睡得不太舒服，一边低声嘟囔着，一边扭动身体寻找一个舒服的位置。将头倚到浴缸角落之后，他半闭上眼，放软腰身让自己整个肩膀都滑进热水里，然后屈起双膝开始磨蹭自己腿间已经半勃的器官。明明胸前的两颗乳头已经因为热水变得又红又硬，他却置之不理，只顾着低头抚弄自己的挺立的阴茎。他的整个下体都剃得干干净净，像还没开始长毛的小男孩一样，双卵和阴茎完整的露出来，在他自己的搓揉下迅速充血变成粉色。

Clyde咬着唇、眯着眼睛，似乎是不想看见自己自渎的动作，声音却不断从鼻子里泄出。装在梳洗台上的监听器将他的声音如实传输到Walker的耳机里，即使夹杂着粗糙的杂音和持续不断的水声，那放荡的低吟依旧折磨着Walker的神经。

“哈……啊……”

Clyde身体的歪斜角度越来越大，似乎要坐不住了一样，他用额角蹭了蹭坚硬的浴缸边缘，皱着的眉头几乎带了点委屈的味道。

“嗯……哈啊……快点……”

他把一条腿架到浴缸边上，握着阴茎的手愈发急躁地撸动起来，甚至用指甲扣挠前端的尿道口想要逼迫自己射精。随着呼吸，那双已经被咬得殷红的唇不断张开、阖上，挂在浴缸边缘的腿不时绷紧、松开，脚趾也不断蜷缩着。

终于，随着一声压抑的呻吟，Clyde整个身体软了下来。他在水中扭过身，侧趴到浴缸边缘上，面对着窗，下体在浴缸壁上缓缓磨蹭着，似乎是想让射精的快感更持久一点。刚刚高潮过的Clyde双颊带着红，眼睛几乎睁不开，好像只要半睁就能落下泪来。这么蹭了一会，他挪动着往上坐直了一些，上半身也贴到浴缸边上，把那两颗已经红肿的乳头在边缘刮蹭，让乳粒上上下下的弹动，肿得更大。

“啊……好舒服……”

听到Clyde这么说，Walker忍不住骂了一声：“真是骚货……”

终于满足后，Clyde倚在浴缸边上睡了一会，才摇摇晃晃站起身走出去。他穿上浴袍，站在吧台前喝掉第二杯酒，进入卧室后，弯腰关掉了床头那盏橘黄的台灯，因此Walker只能隐约看见他脱掉了浴袍。那具美好而匀称的肉体只来得及露出腰上的一块肌肤，就已经隐入了黑暗中。

Walker数着秒等待。

他的下身已经硬得生疼，背上渗出的汗沾湿了衬衫，但他只能等，等Clyde熟睡。半个小时后，听到监听器里传来男人均匀平缓的呼吸声，Walker立刻起身关掉监视器，走出了他所在的高楼。

他用万能钥匙打开Clyde的公寓门，没有开灯，直接进入了卧室。男人还在熟睡，他拉开被子侵入他的空间。Clyde侧躺着，两腿交叠，光裸的身体完全暴露在他的眼前，似乎是因为失去了被子，他瑟缩了一下，身体蜷缩起来。

Walker就着他侧躺的姿势抬起他的一条腿，将手指探入了后面的穴口，里面温暖湿润，只刮蹭几下就流出了粘稠的润滑液体。Walker哼了一声，两根手指一起粗暴地挤入，穴口的褶皱被撑开，里面湿热的软肉立刻乖顺地裹上了他的手指。随着他进入得更深，包裹他的肠肉就绞得越紧，但Clyde还是没有醒过来，只是皱着眉低喃了几句。

为了方便进入，Walker将他翻身来变成仰卧的姿势，一只手拉开他的腿，让他的最私密的部位对自己完全敞开。他塞进第三根手指，一边抽插着一边往Clyde前列腺的方向探，在终于碰到时便三指并拢一齐往那一点上碾磨起来。

“嗯——”

Clyde发出一声长吟，搭在枕头的手指收紧了，眼皮一阵颤动，似乎有要醒来的趋势。Walker不管不顾，三指继续在他的前列腺上碾压，让仍在浅眠中的Clyde发出阵阵低吟，臀部也随着他抽插的频率在床单上缓缓扭动起来。

“啊……嗯啊……”

后穴里流出更多黏腻液体，沾在Walker手指上被带出，又顺着Clyde的臀缝流下来，浸湿了他们身下的床单。抽出手指后，Walker刚刚玩弄过的小穴已经微微泛红，还湿漉漉的泛着水光，像是要引人侵犯一样。他冷笑着摇摇头，解开裤子让自己狰狞的阴茎弹了出来。

“还没醒？”

Walker一挺身，硕大的性器整根顶入后穴中，将紧闭的褶皱完全撑开了，原本只是微微泛红的穴肉也充血红肿起来。他身下的男人猛地一颤，两个眼皮缓缓抬起，但那双眼还没来得及完全睁开，Walker就已经开始了顶弄，打桩一样将Clyde完全钉在床上，抽插的力度让他平坦的小腹都隐隐显出了阴茎的形状。

“啊！唔……嗯啊！Walker！你……嗯……！”

Clyde被顶得喘不过气，好不容易张开了嘴想说话，Walker俯下身将他整个人压进柔软的床垫里，健壮有力的腰身不断顶入抽出，把他逼出几声惊叫后又用吻封住了他的唇。Clyde只能用鼻子哼哼，两条腿主动盘到男人的身上，双臂也绕过男人的脖子挂在了他肩上。

“嗯……你怎么才来？”

等Walker终于放开他的唇，Clyde才抢到说话的机会。但刚说完又恋恋不舍地啄了啄Walker，牙齿叼着他的唇轻轻扯了扯。

“早就到了，在等你睡着。”

Clyde立刻明白了这是什么意思，他一边摆动着自己的腰一边说：“喜欢看我么？还是更喜欢干我？”

Walker没有回应，只是抱着自己的情人坐起来，让自己的阴茎重新贯穿了他。Clyde被他抱着起起落落，顶得几乎睁不开眼：“嗯啊……都……啊……都喜欢？”

“还用问么？”

Walker两只手托着Clyde的大腿根部，每次起落都整根拔出、整根没入。Clyde自己也使了点劲，让他每次进入拔出时能顶到最深处，但这样顶了几十次之后就软了腰，只能趴伏在他的肩上浪叫。Walker逼他射了一次，在他高潮时愈发凶狠地往敏感点上刺戳，Clyde被他逼上第二波高潮，整个身体颤抖起来，双手在他后背刮挠，后穴也猛地绞紧。

“啊！停……呜……！”

Walker继续动作，Clyde猛地挺了几下腰，痉挛着射出了第二波精液。

持续高潮后的Clyde呜咽起来，趴在Walker肩上无力地啃咬他肩上的肌肉。之后他干性高潮了几次，浑身不受控制地抽搐，恍惚间喊了好几次Walker的名字，但阴茎只能可怜巴巴地抖动着，射不出任何东西。

“快点出来……”

Walke狠狠吻了他一口，掐着他的腰往里大力抽插，将温热的精液射入了Clyde体内。Clyde发出一阵绵长的呻吟，两人一起倒在了床上，Walker将阴茎从他体内拔出时，他抓住Walker的手，腰一拧，主动靠过来，将体内的阴茎含得更深。

“今晚，留下来别走了……”


End file.
